Sunday Sin
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Isabella Masen was a woman who had never found it too difficult to resist the sin... /femslash
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I'm not sure what to do with this little plot bunny down there. Hope you'll enjoy reading it a bit.

****1****

Isabella Marie Masen was a young woman who had never found it difficult to resist the sin. She had never felt tempted to drink a glass of liquor, never wanted to try smoking when someone back at school had offered her a cigarette behind the gym building and her interest in losing her virginity had been barely existent before she had met her later husband.

Edward, although he had been a good Christian had tried to seduce her rather awkwardly before their wedding night during several times, but she had always refused him. Sex just wasn't of any importance to her and even after the two of them had been married, she never really developed a true interest in anything physical that was going on behind the closed door of their bedroom. She gave birth to a cute pair of lively twin boys that kept her too busy to actually grieve after her husband had died during a car accident a year ago. It was the love for her kids and the support of her church community that had helped her to make it through the first endless seeming dark months since the police had knocked on her door to tell her that her husband wasn't coming home for dinner that night.

Her life had taken on some sort of routine, repeating itself over and over again. She worked from Monday to Thursday part-time in the library, followed by a busy day of housework and grocery shopping on Friday. Each Saturday afternoon she would try a new recipe for a delicious cake that she would share with the other women after the church service on Sunday morning. That had most likely been her favorite part of the entire week but of course now, everything was different. It was different because of _her_.

Reverend Weber had suffered a stroke and was currently recovering in a hospital in Atlanta. The doctors had already broken the news to his wife and their daughter Angela that he would most likely never be able to regain his motoric abilities completely.

So, about two months ago a new Reverend had been sent to replace the kind, grey-haired man in the small Community. Royce King was a tall man with a constantly hoarse voice. Rumors spread quickly that he had an unhealthy preference for alcohol but Isabella wasn't the kind of woman to listen to gossip. Her beloved church service had turned into pure torture for her though but it had zero to do with the way the new Reverend handled things.

Isabella couldn't stop starring at his wife, no matter how hard she tried to. Rosalie King was the prettiest being under sun to her. She had known this in the first moment she saw her. Her long blonde hair covered her back in thick curls that reflected the sunlight in different coppery shades when it fell through the windows of the church building. The fabric of her dress hugged the gorgeous curves, exposing maybe a tiny bit too much of the slim thighs than it was appropriate.

What sure weren't appropriate were the thoughts that kept rushing through Isabella's mind while her mouth mechanically formed the familiar prayers during the ceremony. She wanted to run her fingertip over the glossy shimmering bottom lip of the Reverend's wife. She wondered how it would feel like to touch her mouth against the fullness of Rosalie's lips. Isabella wanted to know how it would be like to massage the other woman's breasts in her hands, to make the sensitive tips harden through her gentle caress.

Isabella knew that it was wrong to have desires like that but she couldn't help it and in an attempt to fight the emotions in her she tried avoiding being alone with the beautiful blonde at any cost.

So, when she found herself in Jessica Stanley's kitchen after today's ceremony, and Rosalie's curvy hip touched her side, she almost fainted.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry."

Even the sound of her voice made Isabella's body tingle from head to toe. She was going to lose it and she sent a quick prayer up to God, asking him for help. She didn't want to have these feelings about the Reverend's wife; it was a sin, probably an unforgiveable one.

"Isabella?"

"It's ok," she whispered barely audible. "I was just in thoughts."

"Jessica asked me to get some more napkins while she's feeding the baby. Do you know where she has them?"

"Cupboard on the left side,"

When she leaned over to pull them out, Rosalie's backside touched Isabella's forearm and a current went straight to her core, soaking the cotton of her underwear within seconds.

"Why don't you like me?"

"What? That's not true. Who told you that—Jessica maybe?"

"No one needs to tell me what is obvious to myself, Isabella. You are barely talking to me at all. I really would like to know what I have done to you. Have I angered you somehow?"

"No. No, you haven't. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

"Your face is all red now. I don't think I ever made another girl blush before. That's a new for me."

"It's just a bit too warm here. Mike has probably tried fixing the air conditioning by himself. That's not something he's too good at."

"At least she has a man who is attempting to take care of such things. How long has your husband been gone now?"

"Fourteen months, next Tuesday."

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must be hard to raise the boys without their father."

"We'll deal with it. Thanks for your concern."

"I could babysit for you, should you ever feel the need to have some time to yourself."

"I'm sure you have a bunch of other stuff to deal with. But thank you for your offer."

"You really don't seem to like me. I just don't understand why. What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, it's not you. It's me. I can't stop…well, just forget it. It's too embarrassing."

Rosalie sighed deeply, cupping the brunette's jaw between her thumb and her forefinger.

"Tell me, whatever it is I can deal with it. Most other women don't like me too much and I assume it has to do with the way I look. I don't want to sound vain, but I know I'm quite attractive."

"You are pretty, prettier than any one I have seen before. I can't stop looking at you."

"So, can't you?"

Rosalie's mouth was now directly above Isabella's and a split second before they touched each other, the blonde turned her head to the side, planting a kiss on the brunette's glowing cheek before she walked out of the kitchen again.

The entire following night Isabella kept tossing and turning around in her bed, trying to fight the urge to slip her fingers underneath the fabric of her underwear. Her clit was throbbing and the visual in her mind about Rosalie's breasts pressing deliciously against her own wasn't helping one tiny bit. Eventually she gave up and the feeling of velvety wetness against her fingertips when she started touching herself intimately made her gasp a suppressed moan into the pillows around her. She rubbed her outer lips, caressing every inch of her sensitive folds before focusing her attention on the pearl above her entrance. Cupping her left breast in her free hand she squeezed the tip between her fingertips, to massage it gently. She wanted to touch the beautiful blonde as she was touching herself but of course Isabella knew this was impossible. Would she like it when she circled her thumb over her clit? Was she bare down there or was her sex covered in short blonde curls? Isabella wanted to see the object of her desire naked in front of her and she wanted to kiss every inch of the pearly skin to taste its saltiness.

Rosalie King was a good Christian woman though, unlike herself and would probably faint should she ever find out about the sinful thoughts Isabella was having about her while she was pleasuring herself. Oh, how heavenly it could be if she could close her lips around the tip of Rosalie's tongue to suckle it gently. All Isabella wanted was just one single kiss, to find out if it would be that much different from kissing a man. God would sure forgive her if she would just pray enough afterwards to show her regrets. He would. Wouldn't he?

The brunette increased the movements between her thighs, stroking the pulsing clit while shoving two of her fingers inside her soaked sex. She whimpered and groaned as her inner muscles clenched around her fingers. The intensity of her release made her body tremble and when she managed to catch her breathe again, the guilt about the wrong she had just done cramped sourly in her heart.

She stood up from her bed, pulling her damp panties down her calves to throw them into laundry basket before rushing into the bathroom to step under the shower. The warmth of the water was refreshing but Isabella knew that there wasn't enough water in the entire world to clean her mind from the dirt in her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for the encouraging reviews. I heart each single one of them a lot.

****2****

Isabella's heartbeat increased while she tried desperately to keep her breathing steady and calm. She didn't want the beautiful being next to her realize how nervous she was, how nervous her presence made her. Over and over again her eyes drifted over the curvy body, resting maybe a split second too long on the roundness of Rosalie's backside before forcing her attention back to the bible in her hands. She was unable to focus on reading. Jeez, it was impossible to focus on anything when she was near Rosalie. Not that it was any easier when they were apart. Isabella had even sunk so low to take a silk scarf that the blonde woman had forgotten in church last Sunday and was hiding it under her pillow at home now. The floral scent that kept streaming out of it made her feel dizzy. She wanted to absorb every bit of it, wanted to drink Rosalie's personal aroma as if it was an expensive wine.

Hell, she thought. I am definitely going to hell for the way I keep looking at the Reverend's wife. But how can you not stare when such beauty is in front of your eyes? Isabella prayed that somehow she would get used to it. Also that maybe God in his mercy would make her stronger to fight the wrong feelings inside her.

"It's nice here at the lake. Isn't it?" Rosalie asked her, sitting back on her heels.

The dainty brunette nodded her head unable to form audible words. Her mouth was too dry to speak. She cursed herself for agreeing to spend the afternoon out here with her new friend. All she wanted to do was having a few minutes to herself while Rosalie would have an eye on Isabella's lively twin boys.

But the kids had found it way more interesting to join Angela's little daughter and her father on a fishing trip and so Isabella had ended up all alone with the gorgeous blonde.

Rosalie had taken off the sundress she was wearing, exposing a tiny little nothing of a Bikini.

"Aren't you too warm in your clothes?"

Isabella felt very tempted to tell Rosalie that she indeed felt too warm but that it had zero to do with the blazing afternoon sun.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Rosalie sighed, pulling a bottle of water out of the basket she had brought with her.

"You'd be a better wife for my Royce than me. Instead of lying lazily around in the sun, you're reading the bible like a good Christian housewife should do it."

Isabella's face flamed when she thought about that she had spent way more time admiring Rosalie's body instead of focusing on the Holy Scripture between her hands. How could God test her faith in such a cruel way? Why had he brought the Reverend's wife into her life? He had already taken her husband away from her way before his time. Wasn't that already enough for one person to endure?

"What's your favorite story?"

"From the bible?"

"Yes, of course. Do you have a favorite story that you re-read over and over again?"

"I like the story of Naomi and Ruth." Isabella whispered finally, forcing herself to stop starring at the blonde woman's full breasts.

"Really? That's my favorite too. How the two of them are so close and one can't be without the other. There is so much love between them."

Isabella wiped a tiny droplet of sweat from her forehead and wondered how very offended Rosalie probably would be should she ever find out about the forbidden fantasies Isabella was having about her. She would hate her, or at least tell her to keep her distance from now on.

"Can you do me a favor?" Rosalie asked her, pulling the bottle with suntan lotion out to apply a bit of it on her face and her arms. "I don't want to get sunburn on my back."

With that she laid back on her stomach, holding the bottle out to Isabella who took it with slightly trembling fingertips.

She was going to touch Rosalie's naked skin, feel its softness underneath her palms. Isabella was close to having a heart attack at the tender age of twenty-four.

Squeezing a bit of the lotion between her hands, she swallowed hard before lowering them to Rosalie's shoulders. Slowly she started rubbing it into the silk-like flesh, realizing that it felt even smoother than she had imagined it in her fantasies.

"Hmm, that feels nice." Rosalie mumbled, sending a sudden wave of lust through Isabella's body when a low moan escaped the blonde woman's throat.

Isabella continued to apply more of the lotion all over Rosalie's back, massaging it carefully into the pearly-white skin. She didn't want to stop touching the other woman. Her heart was racing in her chest when she circled her fingertips closer and closer to the bikini bottoms.

"Do you want me to do your legs to?" she whispered hoarsely, feeling as if it was the devil himself who was forcing her to ask Rosalie this question.

"Yes, please. You're so nice. I'm really glad you and I are friends now."

Starting at Rosalie's feet, Isabella moved her lotion covered hands up until she reached the slim thighs of the Reverend's wife. She had never considered legs to be beautiful but now she knew how wrong she was about that.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have lovely legs?"

Rosalie chuckled and shifted around a bit on the blanket underneath her.

"Not in the last time, so thanks a lot."

"You are welcome." Isabella whispered so low that it was barely audible. Her fingertips were touching the insides of Rosalie's thighs now where the skin seemed to be even softer. She realized that her fingers were not more than an inch away from the other woman's sex. If she moved her thumb just a tiny bit higher it would brush over Rosalie's most intimate parts. Oh how much Isabella wanted to know how it would feel like to touch Rosalie _there_.

"I think that's enough now." Rosalie told her suddenly and Isabella instantly pulled back. The cotton of her panties was soaked and she pressed her thighs together in a desperate need for some friction. She wanted to rush home and rub her fingertips over her clit, the same fingertips that had touched Rosalie's hips just moments ago. Her late husband had never managed to make her climax with his touch but fantasizing about the Reverend's gorgeous wife always made her see stars in front of her inner eye.

"Isabella, are you well? Your face is all red now."

"It's getting a bit too warm out here for me. I should probably go back home before I melt."

"Take your clothes off. We can go for a swim."

Isabella sighed deeply, stepping out of her skirt. When she opened the buttons of her blouse, she noticed that Rosalie was watching her, watching her a bit too carefully.

"Wow, you're gorgeous. Who would assume that you have such a lovely figure hidden underneath these wide clothes?"

Blushing again, Isabella rushed to the water, splashing a bit of it in Rosalie's direction before diving into the cold lake. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the refreshing water around her as she started swimming. Then she felt a hand on her waist and turned around so abruptly that she almost lost her balance.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable by complimenting you?"

"No,"

"Good. I don't want to make you feel bad."

"You're not making me feel bad." Isabella told her opposite, turning around so that her knees were touching against Rosalie's. Even without the heels she was usually wearing the blonde woman was still about a head taller than herself.

"How am I making you feel?" Rosalie whispered, wrapping her arms around the brunette's hips. Her fingers stroked up Isabella's side, making her skin break out in goose bumps.

"Irritated somehow," Isabella confessed shyly, sucking her lower lip between her teeth. She wanted nothing more than to stand on her toes and press her lips to Rosalie's. Just one time, she thought. If I could only kiss her full mouth one single time, just to know how that would feel. More wetness poured between her legs and she suppressed a moan, as her eyes captured the rosy tip of Rosalie's tongue circling over her owner's upper lip. How heavenly would it be to have this tongue flattering over her clit? The sinful pleasure it could bring her body.

"Irritated?"

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that. Please forget it."

Rosalie shook her head and Isabella almost fainted when the blonde woman cupped her face in her small hand, caressing her cheekbone with her thumb in a feather light movement.

"You're such a dear person. It's a pity that a woman like you is without love in her life."


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. You guys rock my little's author's heart so very much with every single one of them.

This story wasn't meant to be set in a different time period but sometimes things kind of develop a life of their own. So, this takes place around the late Sixties in Georgia.

****3****

Isabella's eyes stayed focused on the empty seat in the first row that was usually filled with Reverend King's beautiful wife. It was her presence and not the monotone rambling of the Reverend that was making each Sunday morning church ceremony a place right between heaven and hell for her. Today though, Rosalie was missing and Isabella barely managed to remain sitting still in her own seat. Was she sick? She hadn't seemed sick to her yesterday, when they had been out at the lake. Isabella's cheeks reddened when she remembered how she had touched the soft skin of the blonde woman's hips and legs. Yes, it was wrong what she had felt in that very moment. Christ, most of the thoughts she had about Mrs. King were highly inappropriate.

Lord, give me strength, she whispered between her teeth while burying her face deeper into the bible between her trembling hands. She was so incredibly tensed and reading through the lines in front of her, wasn't helping her to feel one tiny bit calmer.

_Because of this, God gave them over to shameful lusts. Even their women exchanged natural relations for unnatural ones. In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women and were inflamed with lust for one another. Men committed indecent acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their perversion._

She has going to hell, her eternal soul had irrevocably been damned the first moment she looked at the Reverend's wife. There was no denying that fact and as God, in his gracefulness knew each one of her sinful thoughts, he wouldn't forgive her. Would it make any difference to him at all if she tried to fight her desires any longer? She had to try. She just had to.

Finally the church ceremony was over and when she stood up from her chair to shake the Reverend's hand, she noticed the stench of cheap brandy on his breathe.

"Where's your wife today?" she asked him, forcing her voice to sound as casually as possible. She didn't want the man to notice how much she cared, for she knew that she cared way more than it was acceptable.

"Sick," he murmured, tightening the grip around her dainty fingers for a split second before letting them go.

"Do you think she'd like to have some visitors? I could bring her some of the cake I made."

His glassy eyes narrowed but then he just nodded his head and walked off, turning his attention to James Hunter who was known in the entire community for having a rather too close relationship with alcohol.

Isabella asked her dear friend Angela to take care of the twins while she would make a trip to the small home Reverend King shared with the object of her hidden desires.

Finding the door unlocked, she entered the house and walked up the stairs. There was a low whimper, like a suppressed sobbing and it made Isabella's heart cramp in her chest. As fast as she could, she opened the door to the bedroom, finding Rosalie kneeling in front of the bed.

"Hey,"

"Isabella? What are you doing here? Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I must look horrible."

Isabella shook her head and sat down next to Rosalie on the cream-colored carpet.

"Have you been crying?"

"Doesn't matter," the blonde woman whispered, wiping a bit of smeared eye-makeup from her left cheekbone.

"It matters to me. Whatever it is that's making you sad, I want to know."

Rosalie sighed deeply, taking several deep breaths before she managed to bring out an audible response.

"Royce is so right about me. He's so right."

"He's right about what?"

"I'm a disappointment as a wife. No wonder he's always drinking."

Another sob left Rosalie's mouth and Isabella wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulder, pulling her as close against her own body as possible. With gentle movements, she circled her hands up Rosalie's forearm until she reached the silky blonde hair.

"Your hair is so soft."

"Royce wants me to cut it off. He says it makes me look like, like a, like a…whore."

"I can't believe he'd say something like that to you."

"Why? Just because he's a Reverend? Oh right, I forgot he can't do any wrong because of that. I'm the one who's making all the mistakes, at least that's how he makes me feel like. He says, I'm wearing too short skirts and I'm putting on too much make-up. I'm doing everything wrong, just everything."

"Please, stop blaming yourself. It's just—how can he say such a cruel thing when he's actually the luckiest man on earth for God has given him you as his wife?"

Rosalie laughed bitterly, burying her face against the lace collar of Isabella's dress.

"Don't you know? There is no God. I used to believe there was, there had to be. It is how I was raised my entire life. But now, I know he's not."

"Rosalie…,"

"I know, I know. I'm such a terrible person, so selfish and vain. But I only ever asked God for one thing in my life and he refused me. So, maybe, maybe he doesn't exist at all."

"What did you ask him for?" Isabella wanted to know finding herself unable to stop interlacing the fingers of her hand with Rosalie's. She wanted to kiss the knuckles, run her tongue over the skin to taste if it was salty or sweet.

The blonde woman cleared her throat nervously, standing up just to collapse right onto the bed again a moment later.

"I asked him to make me love my husband but I can't. Whenever Royce…has me…I can only endure it when I pretend that I'm not there at all."

"Does he hurt you? He's not hurting you, is he?"

Isabella hugged Rosalie from behind, pressing her lips once, twice…another time against the softness of blonde curls.

"Not often. He says he doesn't like to sleep with someone who lays there like a corpse. I can't even give him kids, so there is no use in the whole procedure anyway."

"I'm sorry. Oh Rosalie, I'm so very sorry. I didn't know how unhappy you are. Why didn't you ever tell me anything about this?"

Slowly, Rosalie turned around and Isabella wondered if it was possible for her heart to burst in her chest. It was racing, racing far too quickly. She felt sorry for Rosalie being so unhappy in her life that seemed so perfectly nice and shiny from the outside.

"I wished I could tell you, Isabella. I wished I could tell you everything that's in me, but I can't. I just can't."

Isabella lifted her hand to Rosalie's face and in a tender gesture she circled the tip of her forefinger over the pink lower lip in front of her.

"You could tell me everything. There is nothing you could say that would make me like you less."

Rosalie fisted her hands into the knot at the back of Isabella's head, pulling out the pins to massage her fingers through the waves of chestnut hair.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you." Isabella whispered, hearing the blood thrumming in her own ears. She closed her eyes and then so lightly that it was barely real, Rosalie touched her lips to hers.

"Please, look at me." The blonde woman asked her, tickling Isabella's mouth with her warm breath. Every single fiber of her body was prickling and she couldn't stop herself from kissing Rosalie's lips again. She wanted to drown into the sweetness of Rosalie's mouth. Her tongue moved between the velvety lips and the feeling of a million butterflies deep down in her stomach made Isabella's head spinning. Most likely this was all she was ever going to get from the woman who ruled most of her thoughts. The woman she cared about in a way, she hadn't known it to be possible to care for another person.

Eventually Rosalie broke the contact of their lips, panting breathlessly for several moments until she managed to speak up again.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I kissed you back. This is as much my fault as it is yours, maybe even more."

"Isabella, you don't know how I feel about you. I keep telling myself that it's wrong but no matter how hard I try, the feelings won't stop."

Isabella kissed Rosalie's glowing cheeks before pressing her lips tenderly against the beloved's mouth once more.

"Don't think, it's any different for me," she confessed shyly. "I care so much about you. You are beautiful, so very beautiful…like an angel. I can't believe I get to kiss you. You don't know how often I've thought about feeling your lips against mine."

Rosalie kissed her again, exploring the heat of Isabella's mouth with the tip of her tongue, making the dainty brunette moan against her lips when she circled the underside of her tongue. Eventually she pulled back, swallowing hard to hold back the tears of guilt from rolling down her face.

"What we feel for each other is so terribly wrong. But yet it feels so right to me. How can God do such a thing?"


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] SM owns everything Twilight

****4****

Like every good Christian woman who is aware of the severe consequences her sins may have in the afterlife, Isabella continued sending countless prayers to the Heaven's above. She kept asking God for an absolution that sure wasn't going to come. Isabella knew that and it tortured her, making it difficult for her to find any sleep at night. The ugly truth was that she was nothing but a low sinner and a weak person who had given into the deepest desires of hell.

But how could something that would bring you to hell feel so heavenly as it did to Isabella whenever she touched her lips against the ones of the Reverend's wife. Rosalie found it easier to sin for she had lost her faith a very long time ago. Isabella though kept fighting, fighting against herself and against the feelings inside her although they were getting stronger and stronger every single day. Deep inside her she knew that it was pointless to fight something that was so much carved into her very soul.

Her love for Rosalie was like a little wild flower that was growing through thick asphalt. Maybe it didn't belong there but it still was.

"Royce is going to a congress in Atlanta tonight. He won't be back until Sunday."

Isabella nodded her head, moving her fingertips over Rosalie's soft hair once more before eventually twisting it up into a strict knot. Her husband preferred it when the gorgeous blonde didn't wear it down in public. The man didn't like it when anyone else could catch a glimpse on his wife's beauty.

"We'll have the entire time to us."

"Hmm,"

"Isabella, don't you have anything to say to the news?"

"Do you want to see a movie in the city?"

"Not really. I want to be alone with you. I wanted to be alone for longer than a few moments ever since we kissed for the first time."

Slowly, very slowly, Rosalie wrapped her hands around Isabella's middle, circling them higher and higher until she reached the small round breasts. When she cupped them through the fabric of Isabella's plain cardigan, the brunette moaned between her teeth.

"Rosalie. We can't."

"Don't tell me, you don't want me like this. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me you want me. I need you to tell me that you want me as much as I want you or I shall go crazy."

Isabella's face flamed as waves of forbidden pleasure spread through her entire body. Yes, she wanted Rosalie. She wanted to touch every single inch of her lover's soft skin. She wanted to taste its saltiness.

"I want you more than I have words for it. I want you but I'm scared."

"Royce won't find out. Don't worry about him."

"I'm worried about God not Royce."

"God already knows your thoughts, Isabella."

"I'm going to hell. Both of us are going to hell for how we feel about each other."

"If we go to hell, if there is a hell at all, I promise to protect you there. I feel like I need to protect you, my sweet Isabella."

Rosalie pulled her lover closer again, enjoying the last remaining minutes before she would have to return to her home. She didn't want to risk her husband getting suspicious about her spending so much time at Isabella's house. Officially she was just there to babysit the twins and nothing more. Every moment the two women had in each other presence was nothing but stolen time. Quick kisses behind the library where Isabella worked at, hugs that lingered a tiny bit too long when they met each other-accidentally- in the supermarket. It was so incredibly difficult for them to stay away from each other, impossible even.

They kissed each other hungrily and with a low sigh Isabella wiped a bit of her pearly lipstick from Rosalie's full mouth.

"I'll come back later, when Royce is gone."

"Kay,"

"We don't have to do anything if you don't feel ready for it. I'll be happy if you just let me hold you the entire night."

"I'm ready." Isabella whispered, moving her hand down Rosalie's cheekbone. She loved this woman so very dearly. She couldn't wait touch her gorgeous curves over and over again.

When Rosalie was gone Isabella changed the sheets on her bed and arranged some candles all over the small room, before taking a quick shower. She was so nervous, so incredibly nervous but excited at the very same time.

Lord, I know you won't forgive me for what I'm about to do but I can't fight these feelings any longer, but maybe you could find it in your mercy to be kind. I didn't mean to love her this much. She continued praying silently in her head until she felt close to crying.

It was already dark outside when Rosalie returned to Isabella's house and in the security of the nightly porch their lips connected to a tender kiss.

"I've been thinking about you all day." The blonde woman whispered as the two of them made it upstairs, carefully watching their steps in the hope they wouldn't wake up the sleeping kids at the other end of the corridor.

With trembling hands they started unbuttoning each other's blouses, caressing each inch of soft female flesh they were exposing with gentle strokes.

Isabella's heart was racing, her palms were sweating as she eventually dared to unclasp Rosalie's bra.

"So beautiful, you're so very beautiful."

With a low moan dying in her throat she closed her lips around the pale pink skin and started suckling it. The tip instantly pebbled against her tongue and Isabella felt a gush of fresh wetness pouring between her thighs when Rosalie's dainty hands massaged her breasts, rolling the sensitive nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

"Do you trust me?" Rosalie whispered huskily, pressing Isabella back against the soft pillows on the bed. Her hands parted Isabella's slim legs, caressing their insides in lazy circles, but never getting high enough to touch her were Isabella ached for it the most.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life,"

Rosalie moaned and Isabella stopped breathing for a moment when two fingers circled up and down the cotton fabric of her moist panties.

She lifted her hips up a bit, so that her blonde lover could remove them before she continued with her tender caress. When Rosalie touched the overheated flesh of her sex without any barrier Isabella couldn't hold back the moans from falling from her lips.

It felt so good, too good. It was most likely unnatural to feel such desires.

Then Rosalie turned both of them around and painfully slowly she kissed her way down Isabella's body that was prickling from head to toe now.

"I'm going to taste you now. Try to relax. Think of nothing."

With that Rosalie lowered her head to Isabella's throbbing clit, swirling the tip of her tongue around it for a few moments before dipping it into the dripping wet entrance. Isabella couldn't remember having been that aroused ever before. Being with Rosalie was even better than fantasizing about her. She wanted to pleasure her beloved to, wanted to feel how wet the gorgeous blonde was between her thighs.

The gentle tongue of her lover made Isabella's legs quiver as it circled her pulsing clit again and again until she bugged her hips towards Rosalie's mouth, trying to get it closer to her needy flesh. She was burning and drowning in the very same moment until eventually, in a wondrously way her soul left her body and she was nothing but physical sensations any more. Her muscles tensed and when Rosalie shoved two fingers into the heat of Isabella's sex the dainty brunette clasped around them in an uncontrollable rhythm of lust.

"Kiss me," Rosalie whimpered breathlessly, pressing her lips against Isabella's mouth, letting her lover taste the tartly essence of her own arousal.

Yes, Isabella was in heaven right now in this very moment and when she lowered her fingers to Rosalie's slick folds, she couldn't believe that she had denied herself the urge to touch her beloved like this for all this weeks. She rubbed the moist skin, circled and explored it with her fingertips before thrusting first two, then a third finger into Rosalie's sex. It felt so tight and hot around Isabella's fingers and when the blonde woman started groaning against her neck, she started moving her fingers faster, rubbing the sensitive spot above her lover's entrance while thrusting the fingers inside Rosalie faster and faster.

"Don't stop, oh please don't stop, I'm so close, so…close."

"Let go, sweetheart. Just let go."

Their mouths found each other in a deep kiss and Isabella felt how her lover tumbled over the edge of her lust as Rosalie's inner muscles tightened around the brunette's fingers inside her.

"I love you, so very much." Isabella whispered breathlessly before she continued showering the soft skin of Rosalie's full breasts with open-mouthed kisses.

Isabella knew that her soul was irrevocably lost now, but when she tiredly rested her head against her beloved's naked chest, and pulled the blankets over them, she couldn't, just couldn't find it in herself to feel any sort of regret.


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to SM

****5****

It was cold when Isabella tiredly opened her eyes on the next morning. She pulled the blankets tighter around her and petted the place next to her, sitting up straight when she noticed it was empty. Rosalie was gone and that awareness made Isabella's eyes fill with tears. Maybe she regretted what had happened between the two of them last night. Adultery was a deadly sin and as the beautiful blonde's husband was a man of God—that probably made everything worse. Isabella folded her hands and started praying silently, asking God to forgive not her but at least Rosalie. In that moment the door to Isabella's bedroom was pulled open and the curvy woman who had given her such unknown pleasures last night entered the room with a smile on her pretty face.

"I made some breakfast for you. The boys are down in the living room watching some cartoons."

"I thought you were gone."

Rosalie sighed deeply, placing the tray on the nightstand.

"I don't want to leave you ever. I can't leave you. Not after what happened between us last night."

She kissed the brunette woman's lips tenderly, teasing the inside of her warm mouth with the tip of her tongue before moving it lazily around Isabella's tongue.

"I love you. I know it's a sin but I just can't help it. I want to be with you so very badly."

"Oh Isabella, I feel the same. I need you like I need air in my lungs. You are the most important person in this world to me."

"What about Royce?" Isabella asked, her voice trembling nervously. "He's your husband."

"I know and he would never agree on a divorce so that only leaves one option left for me."

Isabella wrapped her arms around the curvy blonde, circling her fingers down the roundness of Rosalie's hips.

"I have to run away. Will you come with me? Please, say, you'll come with me, Isabella. I can't be without you."

Isabella swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she spoke up again.

"I'd rather die than be without you. But where can we go? I don't have any money."

"Royce doesn't trust the bank, so he's storing all our savings in a little safe in our bedroom. The combination is his favorite bible psalm."

"You don't want to steal the money from him? No, Rosalie, we can't do that."

"What I can't do is going back to Royce to pretend that what happened last night didn't happen. I didn't even know what it means to truly love someone until I found you."

With that she shifted the two of them around until the dainty brunette was laying underneath her.

"Let me make love to you, my sweet Isabella."

Rosalie's hand moved between her beloved's thighs, caressing their insides until her fingertips reached the damp curls that covered Isabella's womanhood. With ease she found the sensitive little pearl right above her lover's entrance.

"I want to taste your wetness all over my tongue." she whispered hoarsely as she kneeled down between Isabella's thighs.

"Oh Rosalie, please….please,"

The pleasures that rippled through Isabella as the gorgeous blonde dipped her velvety tongue into her slick folds were overwhelming. Rosalie knew exactly where Isabella needed to be licked in order to make her feel good. It was divine and Isabella found herself a quivering mass under her beloved's caress. She wanted to touch Rosalie as she was touching her. Yes, Isabella wanted to put her mouth on the blonde woman's most intimate parts to make her feel the same, incredible lust that she felt herself.

The musky scent of Rosalie's arousal made her feel dizzy and for a moment Isabella was unsure whether it was right to do what she was about to do.

"Yes, my little pearl. Let me feel your tongue. I need to feel it." Rosalie groaned against Isabella's sex, as she started thrusting two of her fingers inside her brunette lover.

Isabella whimpered, letting her tongue move up and down between Rosalie's inner lips, circling the pulsing pearl in slow circles. The taste was salty and unlike anything Isabella had experienced before. She moved her tongue in the same rhythm Rosalie was exploring her and after a few minutes both of them reached the peak of the lust, their moans stiffened by the blankets they had pulled over each other.

"We are going to hell."

"Stop speaking of hell when I found something that is way better than heaven in your arms. I won't let anything bad happen to you, Isabella. I love you too much to let you get hurt."

Rosalie stood up from the bed and tried to flatten her petticoat with her hands.

"You should start packing. I'll pick you up later tonight, when it's dark."

"Where will we go?" Isabella asked her worriedly, trying to calm down the ragged beating of her heart. She was so excited, so nervous about what the two of them were planning to do.

"As far away from Georgia as possible. We'll take a train to Chicago and once we get there, we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Rosalie, I'm scared."

"I know. I'm scared too, my little pearl. But I'm more scared to face a life without you by my side. I love you and I don't want to be without you ever again."

She kissed her brunette lover tenderly on the lips before rushing down the stairs.

Isabella sighed deeply, circling her fingertip over the place where Rosalie's warm mouth had been just seconds before. Then she went to the boys room and quickly stuffed as many of their clothes into an old suitcase. She was way too nervous to make reasonable choices in what to pack or what to leave behind and so, she ended up covered in a thin layer of sweat when she finally dared to sit down on the couch in her living room.

"Mommy, are we going on a vacation?" one of her twin boys asked her, sticking his thumb between his lips.

"Kind of, sweetie."

"Shouldn't we pray for a safe trip then?"

She nodded her head and walked up the stairs to get the bible from her bedroom. Holding the black leathered book in her hand, she hesitated for a minute. God was surely not going to be in favor or her decision to run away with Reverend King's wife.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She whispered huskily, kneeling down in front of her bed. "I know you don't understand how I feel about Rosalie but I just can't help it. She's my life now. I can't be without her. It's just not possible."

She planted a kiss on the bible on her lap and placed the book back on the crumbled cotton sheets again.

"No more," she whispered. "I don't need a constant reminder on how wrong it is what I'm going to do. What I already have done with her. But I need to follow my heart. Forgive me, my Lord, for I can't regret being a sinner."

_****The End****_


End file.
